The Darkness Surrounds
by Peaceofmyheart
Summary: After the storm Italy started seeing strange things around the building. Everyone thought he was crazy. Until the first murder. Determined to escape things are discovered, secrets are revealed, and friends are taken. (1vs.2p!Hetalia) Several parings. This is where Hetaoni meets 2p! (New summary. Same story!)
1. Italy's Story

**Okay this is a random idea I had today after being on youtube for three hours. This could get very dark. Tell me if I should continue**.

You could have asked anyone of us. You could have walked up and just asked. We all would remember where we were when the world went dark. When the sun stopped shining. When the stars disappeared. When we were left in the dark for the first time.

We were all in the same place. The same room at the same time. We were happy. Well most of us. Smiling, laughing... scowling. It was a meeting like the others. One for the books. I will never forget. Never...

I tried to be strong. For me. For them. For us. But one can only be as strong as the ones they are destined to protect. Or trying to protect. Or who are protecting them.

I remember watching as each one if them were picked out and killed. This was after the darkness came though. It was almost like a pattern.

North.

South..

North...

South...

The killing however began on the inside. They slowly went mad. Slowly. Then they seemed to kill themselves. Then it happened. The kill. The change. The chase. I ran and ran, but the more I run I feel closer to my own destruction. To my own death, and the rise of someone else.

You can't fight the dark. It's a force of nature. A feeling. A sight. A warning. We fought together. We all stood against it. How can you fight something that moves inside of you when you go against it.

I watched as the blood of my friends was spilled before my eyes. I watched and didn't do anything. What could I do? Kill them myself? That would only feed it. The more blood shed, the faster it works on your body. It has a limit of how much blood you lose. Once the beast is happy. You change.

If only I could redo the while thing. It wouldn't help, but it would give me more time to say goodbye. As each of them died I felt more, and more...

Alone...

Since none of my friends were strong enough. I should have known I wasn't strong enough. I guess the name fits.

"Hetalia" Japanese for "Weak Italy" So fitting right?

"Weak Italy"

"Weak Me."

Breakable, shattered, tiny, weak, useless, strange... The list goes on and on.

They told me to run. They told me don't look back. He told me to listen. Why didn't I follow orders?

If I had listened the would still be alive. Most of them anyway.

They would be alive. My family, my friends...

Germany...

I have to tell someone this story... Since you are here I guess you want to know... You want to hear. You must be brave. Because, even I can not try to remember without the tears coming back.

**Should I continue? Leave a review. If I do the real chapters will be longer. Or maybe if I get the concept down, how about we mix in some 1p vs. 2p action!**


	2. It Begins

**Okay I will continue... Leave a review! Please! I am begging you to review! If you don't do it for me. Do it for Italy.**

_Maybe I should start from the beginning. The meeting. The last official metting we ever had... The rain outside fell... It was growing darker. I though it was just a storm, but it wasn't._

"Okay dudes, we really need to do something about global warming. People are getting WAY to suspicious I beleive that if we all-"

"Shut up you bloody idiot! No one really cares!"

It was the same old routine. America going on about something, England interupts, then France jumps in...

"I have to agree with America this time. They are beginning to go after it and 'stop' it."

The room began to grow louder. England and France were at it again. America laughing. I glace at Germany who was frustrated at the noise. They always did this. We never got anything accomplished. The past was to much against us.

"That is it!" Germany yelled already making his eay to the door. "If this is all we are going to do during the meetings why continue to waist each other's time."

I stood. Wanting to follow him, but when I took my first step the lights flickered.

"It's just the storm!" America said looking more terrified than anyone.. Well besides Fratello.

"Right. The storm." England laughed. "Just a normal storm."

_He knew... Why didn't he say anything?_

Germany sighed returning to his seat. I sat down too. I glanced atoun everyone. They were laughing an smiling going on with their lives. Spain was doing his best to keep Fratello calm.

_Th-the thunder. That was the beginning_.

The thunder crashed. The room shook everyone who was standing fell to the ground. Germany looked around surprised.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled.

"Thunder." America said sarcastically.

"I'm with Germany." England said. "That wasn't ordinary thunder."

It happened again. The room shook everyone taking a seat quickly. The chandelier swung over the meeting room tables, but never fell.

"This is crazy!" A voice sounded from under the table.

Germany sighed and pulled up the table clothe. I tried to see what he was looking at, but he made it very clear.

"Prussia!" He yelled. I saw his tense up when he yelled. He had a certain yell for everyone. The one for Prussia sounds like an angry soldier. For me it was like a drill sergeant. "Get out from under the table!"

Sure enough Prussia crawled out from under the table with a grin plastered on his face. His red eyes looked right at me then turned to Germany.

"Oh come on West! Enjoy life a little. You can't be a shtick in the mud and be as awesome as me you know!"

"Why are you even here?" Germany asked crossing his arms and standing to look at his brother in the eyes. I watched my own eyes wide in surprise.

"Oh you should know it takes more than a little lock to keep my awesomeness out if a room."

Germany rolled his eyes annoyed. Prussia laughed again and walked off. Germany sat back down and muttered. "I am surrounded by idiots."

"Ve~ don't be mad Germany." I laughed. I would have said more, but we were interrupted by more thunder. This time louder an more shaky.

I heard a scream. Then I realised it was me. I aslo realised that I had jumped into Germany's lap and he was trying to get me off. "Italy-!" He yelled trying to pull from my arms from aroind his neck. I jumped back into my seat.

"Hehe... Ooopisie?" I said trying to laugh it off. I smiled and turned to the large windows at the front if the meeting room. The clouds had grown a deep grey color. So grey I could almost say black.

"Sure is a bad one." America said standing near the window. The rain was coming down in buckets and pounding against the window like gunshots. There was no lightning, infact there was no light outside at all. The trees far away had disappeared into darkness and rain.

The light flickered again. Then more thunder. It didn't shake anything this time.

"See," France said. "It is already clearing up. We will get to leave in no time at all."

_At the time, what he said had comforted me. Now I wish he could see the what really happened._

I left the meeting room bored. I had to find something else to do. Many others did te same. The long hall finally emptied itself leaving me alone. With my thoughts, and the ever growing dark cloud outside. I started walking faster. I felt like something was watching me.

I stopped and turned around. No one, but when I turned back around I was face-to-face with myself. A dark cloud was behind the other me. This me had res eyes and his smile had teeth sharpened to fangs.

I turned to run. I started running back towards the meeting room as fast as I could.

"G-GERMANYYYYYYY!" I yelled running. He could protect me. I turned the corner to the meeting room and Germany was standing outside. Unable to stop I crashes into him.

Of course I fell to the ground leaving Germany standing over me. "Italy? What is the meaning if this!?" he yelled. I flinched when he yelled like that.

I stood back up and said. "Th-there's someone over there who looks like me! He had red eyed and fangs and he's really scary looking! I have to get back in there quickly!"

Germany rolled his eyes and looked around the corner. "Where is he Italy?" He asked not believing me. I looked around it to.

"Ve? He must have gone farther that-a way." I whispered pointing down the long hallway.

Germany walked around the corner and started to walk down the hall. I grabbed his arm trying to pull him back. "No Germany you can't!"

He kept walking darggin me behind. Finally we came to te end of the hall where a mirror was. Germany took one look at the mirror and sighed.

He grabbed my sleve and pulled me in front of him where the mirror was. "Italy is the the 'scary you' that you saw?" He asked in an annoyed chuckle.

I looked ag the mirror for a momment. "N-no he had red eyes and he had fangs and he looked creapy! It was me but it wasn't me! You have to believe me Germany!" I said turning around. I was panting slightly.

Germany sighed and placed his hand on his face. "Italy you are imagining things again." He said.

"Wha-?" I asked kind of yelling. "No I'm serious! He- I was just here!"

Germany sighed walking away. I called after him. "I'm serious!"

_He didn't believe me at first. No one did. I'll bet they would believe me now. He called me delusional. A liar. Crazy. Yet, when it was his time I still tried to help him. Maybe I am crazy._

**That's the end! Of this chapter at least! Okay Romano being afraid of the storm was an idea from some fanart I found. Don't judge! Trust me it's all going downhill from here. Prepare to cry!**

**Remember to review! Italy needs you to!**


	3. Russia!

**Well here is the next chapter.**

_The rain stopped. We all thought the storm was over. It wasn't, to out horror tht was only the beginning._

I stood at the window watching the rain let up. The clouds never cleared, they actually got darker. It was dark as night outside. Looking at the clock it was nighttime. I stood alone in the meeting room. No one else had the same experience as me. No one else saw a darker version of them. No one else was scared of what will happen.

"Are you ever going to bed?" I heard a voice yell. I turned around to see Fratello standing there.

"Si, I'm going right now." I said walking towards the door. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back. He looked me in the eyes.

"That potato bastard told me what you said." He said angrily. "Are you insane?"

I froze. Why would Germany tell him? It was unlike those two to get along.

"I don't know!" I said not meaning to yell. "You have to believe me Fratello! I know what I saw!" I clung to my brother. "It scared me."

"Let go of me an be a man!" He said pushing me off of him. "It should take more than a mirror to scare you."

I let go and stood there. He scowled at me shaking his head. "Honestly Veniziano, how do you get so easily scared?" he asked.

I could almost ask him the same thing. But I didn't I just stood there.

_So much I could have said. Why didn't I?_

Before I could respond he walked off. I followed walking to my own room where I was staying. Five doors down the hall from Fratello, two doors from Germany. I walked by everyone was in their own rooms porbably sleeping. Fretello slammed his door. I walked into my room an shut the door gently trying not to wake anybody up.

I walked to te mirror on te bathroom wall and looked at myself. Maybe I am going crazy. Maybe it was just an illusion from to much pasta.

"Haha, don't be so silly Feliciano. There is not such thing as to much pasta." I laughed to myself.

I looked at my reflection again. It seemed to morph into the me I saw earlier again. I shook my head and looked again. Perfectly normal.

I laughed again and changed into something to sleep in. I let my mind wander until I fell peacefully asleep.

_Sleep. I remember when that was fun. Now it terrifies me to fall asleep._

I was awaken by a loud sounds of talking outside my door. I could hear America's voice over it all.

"It makes no sense! Why would it still be dark outside?"

My room has no window so I didn't know if it was dark or light outside. I put on some more sutible pants an opened the door. I would expect to see everyone ther but all I saw was: Germany, America, Prussia, England, France, Fratello, Spain, Russia, Japan, China and I think I saw Canada but I'm not to sure.

"Ve~ where is everyone else?" I asked looking at the small group assembled here.

America shrugged. "Dunno dude they all took off."

"This is odd." England said looking out the window to the darkness outside. "My watch says it is nine here, but it looks like midnight."

I walked past them and looked out the window. I saw something move. Then a pair if glowing red eyes. I jumped back. Still looking I saw a pair of blue, several pairs of red and purple shades. Almost like a bunch flashlights were tied together and pointed at us.

"Look." I said pointing at the lights. When everyone else came to look they disappeared.

"Ita? What are you pointing at?" Spain asked. "Nothing's there."

I lowered my hand. "I thought I saw-"

"You must still be tired. Romano said you wereup pretty late last night." He said laying his hand on my shoulder.

I kept my focus on the spot where I saw the lights. They never reappeared.

_But they were there. I was sure of it._

"I-"

"Well darktime or not I am going home." Russia said pushing through to the door. Je walked down to the door and grabbed the doorknob. "Do svidaniya.*" He said turning it and walking out.

The door shut behind him. We watched as he walked out into the dark. I watched the area where the eyes were. Then some reappeared. They were moving towards him.

"Russia!" England said seeing them finally.

Russia turned around when a figure as tall as him jumped onto his back. Throwing him to the ground. The figure was slightly transparent, but looked just like him. Although Russia's usually calm purple eyes, were red and full of hate. The figure smiled drawing a weapon. In one swift movement, he swung the blade leaving what looked like a huge gash down Russia's arm.

Blood poured out, yet Russia never yelled out in pain. He watched as the other him raised his sword again which was now covered in blood. He swung again leaving another wound. We watched our fellow country, he didn't move. He didn't even twitch.

_We guessed he was dead. But for them. Death is only the beginning._

The figure dropped his sword. Then he looked through the window at us. I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move. I just stood there silent. Watching horror. Nothing could have prepared me for what happened next though.

The figure kneeled down next to Russia pressing his fingers against his neck.

"Why would he check for a pulse?" England said. "The poor chap has probably bled out by now."

Then the figure smiled. He began to laughed silently. Almost as if he had no voice. No was to communicate. Then he began to fade away. His smile still on his face, he faded until he wasn't there anymore.

Then Russia's body began to twitch. A dark cloud began to form around him. The cloud had red lights that shone faintly around the edge. I was swirling around him faster, the lights growing brighter, more intense, scarier. Finally the cloud faded away. Russia was lying on the ground in a black coat.

Then he sat up. His eyes were now as red as the figure who had killed him just a few minutes ago. His smile looked like he was going to come after us. He stood up and looked at me.

"Russia?" I whispered not knowing what had come over me I grabbed the doorknob. Germany grabbed my hand before I could turn it, and pulled it away.

I turned my head to look at him he whispered stern, yet calmly. "That's not Russia anymore."

I looked around. Everyone was in as much of a shock as I was. They all saw it happen. I now know that I am not crazy.

"All for an emergency meeting of those who we know are still alive report to the meeting room." America whispered weakly brushing some hair out of his face, and turning to walk down the hall. No one spoke. We just simply agreed and walked down to the meeting room.

**O.O **

***Goodbye**

**My apologies to any upset Russia fans. I so want to point out that if this force can kill Russia everyone is screwed. I know in the beginning Italy said that it kills from the inside. Well it can do both. They will explain that later. **

**Leave a review. In Memory of Russia (Ivan Braginski)**


	4. One Weakness

**o.o I am so happy people like this story. I would have never thought people would even read it because of all the 2p! haters... Anyway let'sa go!**

We all sat around the one table. That was all we knew of. Just the few of us that were alive. Germany sat on one side of me with his arms crossed. I can tell he has seen alot of people die, but never stand back up and walk off. Fratello kept looking at me suspiciously. As if I had something to do with all of this.

America stood in the front unusually speechless. As if even he was scared if what would happen next. Who would die next? If we would eacape or not. Finally he said very shakily.

"Okay Dudes, if anyone has some kind if story from their country that has anything to do with possession of those who are alreay dead speak up."

Not a word escaped anyone's lips.

"Let me rephrase; Does anyone know, WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED OUT THERE?" He yelled.

We all sat there still. I felt myself shaking. The chair clicked rapidly under me. Germany reached over and set his hand on my shoulder looking at me. I still shook, but less. He was comforting me! He was actually caring for me, and not yelling. He had been doing this more lately. Almost like he was beginning to change.

"America what happened is way above any of our understanding." England said standing. "This isn't some scary movie where we can figure it out and stop it. This is real."

America actually looked scared for a moment. Then he smiled again. "Alright, than what do we do Britain?"

England sat back down and started thinking. We all did. No one had a clue.

"Werr, we could start by staying indoors." Japan said calmly. I still don't know how he could be so calm.

"Step one, stay indoors!" America said proudly.

"Shouldn't our plan include something involving trying to save ourselves?" Spain asked.

We all sat there. The large windows showed the darkness outside. We knew they were watching us. Ready to take us one by one. To kill us. If they could ever get us.

_Spoiler alert: They did._

I sat there staring at the ground as they went on about plans, and possibilities. I ignored them all. I didn't want to think about it. I just wanted to get this all out of my head. Put it behind me.

I brought my head up and looked around. Most of the group was looking out the large window. I stood up and walked over to where Germany was standing.

England was flipping through a book that had a very old looking leather cover. I guessed it was one of his spell books. I had never seen him actually have it out in front of everyone.

America, Japan and China were in a deep conversation about protecting everyone using maximum security and watch. A few feet from them Prussia, France and Spain were laughing it up like nothing was wrong. Germany stood beside me quietly, and Fratello was alone in the corner staring at the ground.

I stood watching the outside world. Waiting for something to come up to it and crash it. I knew it was going to happen eventually. The next one to die would be me.

_I was wrong._

"Italy," Germany said behind me. "Sit down, you will drive yourself crazy if you stand there any longer."

I didn't sit down, I couldn't move my feet at all. I heard a crash and looked up. Outside I saw the outlone of a tree fall.

I saw a pair of red eyes disapear. It was a warning. Germany watched the spot as surprised as I did. We were both in shock.

"I found something." England shouted from the back of the room walking im with a large leather book in his hand. He laid the book down on the table. It was open to a page woth strange writting on one side, and an almost cometely black picture on the other.

"Tenebrea circumdant, or in english, the surrounding darkness." He said reading then looked around at everyone who had gathered around the table. "It happens onve in every dimension. A rip in the veil between dimensions resulting in the alaighter of alternates."

"English please." America said half-annoyed, half-worried.

"It means you git," England said slightly calm. "That these creatures have come from another dimension. They plan on killing us, like someone did in their dimension."

"So what you are saying, is that they won't stop until we all die, aru?" China asked.

England nodded. "No weakness." He muttered.

"So that's it?" Prussia yelled. "We are going to die and we can't do anything!? I'm to awesome to die at the hands of myself! that's basically suicide!"

Germany sighed and held his face in his hands. "There has to be somezhing."

England was silent for a moment and turned the page. "Okay they have one weakness. Natural light..."

"Natural light?" I asked. "Like the sun?"

"Yah." England replied looking kind of surprised. "Which explains the storm that blew through and why the sun hasn't come back up. They seem to have plunged us into darkness so they could come and fulfill their mission."

You could have heard anything it was so quiet. No one made a sound.

_That's when it happened. The lights..._

The light flickered once and went out, but came back on after a few seconds. England looked around.

"That's it. We need to stay in the light, and take shifts sleeping. Someone always needs to be on guard for any signs of them approaching." America said looking around at everyone.

Everyone nodded and agreed.

"This may be a bad time." I said speaking up. "Can we eat breakfast now?"

**Sorry I took forever! But here it is! The next update won't take as long I promise! Anyway you know the drill... Leave a review! -POMH**


End file.
